The New Joker
by TeddieWuv
Summary: When the Guardians begin their years of high school, Amu has left and with her went Ikuto, her lover. Tadase is secretly depressed by Amu's disappearance, but now a new girl has joined, becoming Amu's replacement in Tadase's heart...that is, until Amu...
1. Prologue

It all started this morning, when I woke up...there were...eggs. Maybe this had something to do with yesterday...maybe not. Regardless, I'll tell you.

The Day Before

It was a gorgeous day, as usual. My first day of high school. The Guardians from Seiyo Academy had ascended to this new school, with new members. Except for the king and ace...Tadase Hotori and Yuiki Yaya. Ever since elementary school, they'd been doing good for the students. The King's chair, Tadase Hotori, the Queen's chair, Sakura Takeuchi, the Jack's chair, Yoshiaki Fujihara, and the Ace's chair, Yuiki Yaya.

I'd had a bit of a crush on Tadase ever since elementary school, but it never really got anywhere. It's not like I would actually confess my feelings for him to anyone. Ever since that first day when he held my hand and guided me to my classes when I was lost. He was so kind, cute, and more mature than any other guys you'd find around here. He had blonde hair, two locks parting at the middle of his forehead and cascading to his chin. He had bangs that went sideways across his face, and amber eyes that any girl would want to gaze into. And, of course, that tiny lock of hair that never went into place (which, in my opinion, made him cuter).

It started normally. Me going to school, me trying to hide the darker and the more positive me, even the neutral me, just staying quiet and to myself like usual. Sometimes I just wanted to show my true colors and my abnormal, otaku personality, but everyone would think I was crazy with my unusual moodswings. It was when I got home that I think this all started.

It was just me and my father at home. He always greeted me with a smile, but I knew he had been hurting on the inside ever since he and mom divorced. He was a lawyer and had too much work, so I had to assume responsibilty at a young age with cooking and cleaning.

However, the school day had troubled me. It was my first day here, and I most likely failed to make a good impression. So, I lied there on my bed, apathetic. There was nothing to do, and I probably seemed like any other kid at the school. Nothing about me stood out like I wanted it to. So, that night, I wished for something when I saw a shooting star.

"I wish that I could just be me..."


	2. Chapter 1: A New Life Begins

I woke up, drowsy. Too drowsy to notice the three multicolored ovals scattered at the base of my bed. I performed my usual morning ritual, breakfast, brushing teeth, getting dressed, shower (not in that order). It was a Tuesday, and seemed to be pretty foggy. I considered us lucky since our school didn't have uniforms, and properly dressed myself in a tunic and shorts.

Believe it or not, there was still time left before I had to rush over to the bus. I sat on my bed, considering playing Persona 4 before I left until I saw them. The three eggs that changed my life. "WHAT THE HELL!" I shrieked. Luckily, dad had already left for work, so nobody heard. Three eggs. There was one that was pink, sparkly, and had a smile on it. The other was purple, with a raindrop and scales that symbolized justice on it. The final one was green, with a rose on it.

"What is this...? Eggs? Did these come from me? Oh shit, this isn't in the health manual...!" I panicked. I swiped the eggs and put them in my pink, heart-encrusted purse after realizing my watch was incorrect after checking my phone, then ran to the bus stop that didn't forget me. Thank goodness. I sat in the front, where others weren't likely to sit. I preferred solitude. Those eggs...what were they...? What did they mean?

It was soon after that our bus stopped in front of the school, dropping us off. I made my way to class until I realized my bag was shaking. What was happening! Was that the eggs...? I tried to calm them, which was hard, and they began to bulge out. I blushed, pushing them inside and sighing with relief as they finally settled.

"You...you're Kunie Higashi, right?" a sweet voice greeted me from behind. My cheeks burned, and I knew I was blushing. I would know that voice anywhere.

"T-Tadase-kun...?" I asked, hoping my light pink bangs would cover my pink face. I had bangs like Tadase, but long hair that fell to my hips. It was perfectly straight, not a hair out of place.

"What's that in your bag?" he asked innocently.

"O-oh, um..." I almost wanted to confess, but the warning bell rang. I was going to be late soon...! "I-I'm really sorry, but you'll have to excuse me!" I blushed, running to my classroom after gathering my supplies.

"Higashi-san...?" he muttered in the distance, distraught. Damn! Why...!

When I did arrive to class (just in time!) I sat down in a random seat. A few seconds later, I saw Tadase. He was in my class! He sat down next to me, setting his things down and turning to me. "Hi, Higashi-san." he greeted. "Sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to be nosy."

"N-nothing to be sorry about! It's alright!" I blushed in protest.

"N-no, really. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable...along with late." Tadase apologized.

"I-it's fine, trust me." I assured.


End file.
